


I'ts a game that she plays

by mllelouise



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: French, Gen, Strippers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono is a stripper and Danny ... well, Danny is here when she needs him.</p><p>(Fic en français, traduction à venir)</p><p>Ecrit pour FrenchDrabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'ts a game that she plays

Elle s'assied face au miroir sans prêter attention au reflet fatigué qu'il lui renvoie. Elle s'assied et ferme les yeux. La nuit est enfin terminée.  
Elle sait qu'il lui faudra tout recommencer demain mais à cet instant précis, ça ne compte pas. Carpe diem, il parait.

La moquette de son appartement est douce sous ses pieds nus. Plus douce que la scène du Pink Lagoon et douze centimètres de talons aiguille.

Elle a laissé ses costumes au vestiaire avant de quitter le club, les corsets, les bas, les dentelles, le fouet. Elle a démaquillé ses yeux, sa bouche, mais pour vraiment vider sa tête des clients et de la pool bar, elle a besoin de son rituel, le même depuis son premier jour de travail.

Elle a commencé à danser au Pink Lagoon quinze mois plus tôt mais elle n’est toujours pas habituée au frôlement des doigts des clients quand ils glissent des billets dans les rubans de ses dessous. Elle est douée quand elle danse, elle hypnotise son public et les clients la réclament pour des danses privées. Elle aimerait refuser. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre. Le client est roi et elle est là pour eux.

Mais elle n'est pas qu'une stripteaseuse, alors chaque matin, elle se force à sortir de ce rôle. Un doigt après l'autre, main gauche, main droite, elle enlève son vernis à ongles, ce rouge sombre qui dit _bonjour je suis Amber, la stripteaseuse sans attache, sans passé, sans avenir_.  
Et à mesure que la couleur disparait elle voit revenir Kono, la jeune femme qui a encore l’espoir de se sortir de ce merdier. Ses mains nues, sa vie normale et cet espoir mince mais qui lui permet de ne pas s'effondrer.

Dans une minute elle se glissera dans son lit et y dormira toute la journée. Mais quelqu’un frappe à la porte et elle retient sa respiration.

Parfois il ne vient pas, alors elle essaye de ne pas l’attendre, même si le nœud dans son ventre prouve le contraire. Mais quand les coups retentissent contre le bois de sa porte, elle sait qu’il est là et s’empresse de lui ouvrir.  
« Hey babe »  
Danny se tient devant elle, frais et souriant et tous les tourments de Kono disparaissent d’un coup.

Après plus d’un an à travailler comme stripteaseuse sous couverture dans ce club, Kono chérit les moments où elle retrouve ses coéquipiers. Ses points de repère, ce qui la rattache à sa vie normale.

Et les moments avec Danny sont encore plus précieux, surtout quand il la prend dans ses bras comme si rien d’autre n’avait d’importance. Kono savoure chaque seconde de sa présence. Elle ferme les yeux et respire son odeur, elle sent les bras puissants serrer son corps fatigué, et se laisse aller.  
Elle laisse les mains de Danny aller et venir sur son dos, elle laisse la bouche de Danny se poser sur son cou, sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres.

*

Kono espère de tout son cœur que l’enquête sera vite bouclée, pour enfin pouvoir quitter le Pink Lagoon et ne plus jamais être Amber.

Mais Kono voudrait aussi que cette enquête dure toujours pour que jamais ne cessent les visites matinales de Danny.

Parce qu’elle sait pertinemment qu’au moment précis où Lester Burnes sera arrêté, la vie retrouvera son cours normal et ces visites n’auront plus lieu d’être. Leur relation est temporaire, artificielle, elle le sait, elle essaye de ne pas l’oublier mais quand il l’embrasse comme ça, Kono n’est plus très sure de ce qui est réel et de ce qui ne l’est pas.

 

Quand Danny l’embrasse, Kono n’est plus du tout Amber. Elle n’est plus tout à fait Kono non plus. Elle est cette petite fille qui a grandit mais qui croit toujours au Prince Charmant.


End file.
